wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Group
The Wiggly Group are a group of characters. They are The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry, Captain Feathersword and Wags. Gallery File:DotheFlap.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Red Car" File:TheWigglyGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Dorothy's dance party File:GoodbyeDance.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Red Car" end credits File:WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group waking up Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" promo picture File:TheWigglyGroupintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Group in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue File:TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits File:TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 1996 Christmas picture File:TheWigglyGrouponCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggly Group on "Carols in the Domain" File:TheWigglyGroupandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the audience File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggledance!" File:TheWigglyGroupandtheIrishDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Irish Dancers File:TheWigglyGroupandtheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Colored Dancers File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggledance!" credits File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggledance!" epilogue File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggledance!" promo picture File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:TheWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" promo picture File:TheWigglyGroupin1997.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 1997 TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!(Book).jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wake up Jeff!" book TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1710.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Wally the Great TheWigglesmovie-1998VHSinlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Movie" inside VHS cover TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in early 1998 promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" TheWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Dorothy's birthday party TheWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheWigglyGroupinWigglemaniaDeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene TheWigglyGroupinNewZealand.jpg|The Wiggly Group in New Zealand TheWigglyGroupinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles" TV Series promo picture TheWigglyGroupinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglyGroupinTheParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Party" TheWigglyGroupInCGI.png|The Wiggles in CGI in A Day With The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheWigglyGroupandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggles Puppets TheWigglyGrouponInternetStarterKitCover.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Internet Starter Kit Cover TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShowExtendedShot.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggly Big Show" extended shot TheWigglyGroupinDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Dancing" TheWigglyGroupinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "At Play" TheWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Safety" Friends.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Friends" TheWigglyGroupinAnimals.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Animals" GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion.jpg|The Puppet Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "History" TheWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Family" TheWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Nutrition" TheWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Directions" TheMannersDance.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Manners" TheWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Play" TheWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Body" TheWigglyGroupinImagination.png|The Wiggly Group in "Imagination" TheWigglyGroupWalkingArminArm.jpg TheWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|The Wiggly Group in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!" TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" promo picture TheWigglyGroupinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group In A promo picture of The Captain Feathersowrd The Friendly Pirate Video WakeUpJeff!-2000Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2000 concert clip AnthonyLovesHisFood23.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" TheWigglyGroupatTheWiggles'10thBirthdayParty.png|The Wiggly Group at the Wiggles' 10th birthday party TheWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglyGroupinWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Party" PC Game File:TheWigglyGroupin2001.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2001 TheWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "The Christmas Fairy File:TheWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Safari" File:TheWigglyGroupin2002.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2002 File:TheWigglyGroupinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Here Come The Wiggles! Tour" TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Bay" TheTaiwaneseWigglyGroup.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Wiggly Group in New York City TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheWigglyGroupin2002Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2002 concert TheWigglyGroupinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.png|The Wiggly Group in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade TheLostJoey55.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" TheWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Space Dancing" Wiggles guitar toy.jpg|The Wiggly Group on a guitar toy TheWigglyGroupinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|The Wiggly Group in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglyGroupandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gremlin Simon TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins File:TheWigglyGroupin2003.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2003 TheWigglyGroupPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggly Group plush toys TheWigglyGroupToyFigures.jpg|The Wiggly Group toy figures TheWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Everybody Wiggle!" HereComeTheWiggles-AsiaLive.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Asia live TheWigglyGroupin2004.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2004 picture WigglyWork.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" TheWigglyGroupinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Top of the Tots" TheWigglyGroupin2004Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2004 concert TheWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso Rinaldi TheWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Group in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWigglyGroupandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Barry Williams Dorothy'sSpots26.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Spots" TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglyGroupandBrettClarke.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Brett Clarke TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Santa's Rockin'! concert" TheWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglyGroupandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga Dorothy'sBallet-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Animation in Wiggly Animation FruitSalad(Series4Episode)24.png|The Little Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Little Rock" concert TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyIsBlue20.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "Anthony is Blue" TheWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 TheLittleWigglyGroupinPirateDancingShoes.jpg|The Little Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 TheWigglyGrouponDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Disney Channel Asia TheWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane Celebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Celebrating 15 Years of Wiggly Fun" TheWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggly Group at the Sydney Entertainment Centre Plaque Ceremony TheWigglyGrouponCBS.jpg|The Wiggly Group on CBS TheWigglyGroupandCraigFerguson.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Craig Ferguson TheWigglyGroupinTheMandarinWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue TheWigglyGroupThrowingBalloons.jpg|The Wiggly Group throwing balloons TheRainbowPalace21.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" TheWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Getting Strong!" original TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:Bump-A-Deedle-Sunrise.jpg|The Wiggly Group on "Sunrise" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group (including Sam) in 2006 promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggleandLearn.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Getting Strong!" TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2007.png|The Cartoon Wiggly group in 2007 LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert12.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "Little Miss Muffet Joins the Wiggles in Concert" TheWigglyGroupandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Jimmy Barnes File:RingaDingaDingDong-2008Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Manchester Apollo concert TheWigglyGroupatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Six Flags She'llBeComingRoundTheMountain.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Big Show" TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Big Show" end credits TheWigglyGroupin2009.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2009 YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SixFlagsLive.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Six Flags SproutAroundtheClock.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Juicebox in "Sprout Around the Clock" TheWigglyGroupinSproutPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Sprout picture It'saWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Circus Clowns in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice25.jpg|The Wiggly Group in electronic storybook: "Circus Practice" TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Big Show in the Round" HotPotatoesTheBestoftheWiggles-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group in closing scene of "Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles" TheWigglyGroupinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Circus" concert SoundYourFunkyHorn.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing music in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglyGroupatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Dreamworld TheWigglyGroupinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Greatest Hits in the Round" GettingStrong-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Australia Day TV special TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Ukulele Baby!" TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits The-Wiggles-Coin-20 Years.jpg|The Wiggly Group on the 20 years coin HaveaHappyBirthday,Everyone!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Into Health" TheCartoonWigglyGroup.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group TheCartoonWigglyGroup.jpg|Another Cartoon of the Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Birthday!" TheWigglyGrouponBirthdayCake.jpg|The Wiggly Group on birthday cake TheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "It's Always Christmas With You!" MuseumAdventure.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Museum Adventure" electronic storybook File:TheWigglyGroupinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Big Birthday Show" TheWigglyGroupinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglyGroupandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gino the Genie TheWigglyGroupinLookBeforeYouGo(Volkswagen).jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Look Before You Go" Volkswagen music video TheWigglyGroup-Animated2012.jpg|Cartoon version of the Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Wiggles World GregSingingGettingStrong.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Getting Strong" concert GettingStrong-2012Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Celebration!" GoSantaGo-CarolsintheDomain(2012).jpg|The Wiggly Group on "Carols in the Domain" (2012) TheWigglyGroupinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggly Group in "Taking Off!" GettingStrong-2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Showtime" WigglesonTwitter.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Twitter" picture Ready,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series TheWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Furry Tales" TheWigglyGroupinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Taking Off Tour!" Wiggles plane.jpg|The Wiggles and Friends In 2013 TheWigglyGroupatDreamworld(2013).jpg|The Wiggly Group at Dreamworld (2013) TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Go Santa Go!" promo picture TheWigglyGroupinSydney.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Sydney TheWigglyGroupandVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Volkswagen Big Red Car TheWigglyGrouponPlayWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Play World CarolsintheDomain-2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group, John and James Arthur TheWigglyGroupinHydeParkConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Hyde Park concert TheWigglyGroupinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Group in "Rock & Roll Preschool" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" concertsm.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Rove Live Stage_all.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2009 wiggles trip (2).JPG|The Wiggly Group in Hey Hey its Saturday 2005-04-21-wiggles7.jpg|The Wiggly Group in the 2003-2005 Tour wig3.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a amusement park DSC02123_1024.JPG|The Wiggly Group in the 2003 Tour 71oLLBRNWEL._SL1428_.jpg|The Wiggly Group 2004 figures s-l1700 (1).jpg|The Wiggly Group in the Book Dorothy's Day s-2300.jpg|The Wiggly Group Stampers libbag.jpg|The Wiggly Group on a pencil case $(KGrHqJHJDIE7zCgpGJmBO-5)D5www--60_57.JPG|The Wiggly Group Dolls wiggles-magnet.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a Color in Magnet Activity Set wigglesgroup.JPG|The Wiggly Group in New York City DSC_3058E2rs.jpg|The Wiggly Group in The 2008 US Tour DSC_3079E2rs.jpg|The Wiggly Group and The Murray Balloon c.jpg|The Wiggly Group in The Wiggles' Concert for UNICEF DSC05642.JPG|The Wiggly Group in Ukulele Baby! Live In Concert IMG_7690.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2010 88901f9165d87da5427037957708f168.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2013 1633777337_f8de5aa9ac_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2007 $_501.JPG|The Wiggly Group in 2008 14000.png|The Wiggly Group in 1997 100_6991.JPG|The Wiggly Group in a party 2200.png|The Wiggly Group in the UK Tour 23000.png|The Wiggly Group in a Dance Party Goodbye.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Vacation 2395481870_4e03e2ac8a_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group pretending to be Little Sir Echo 34097245_c69df8706b_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2005 2779646811_a7ec58b0c0_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Wiggle World 3776765276_e280580abe_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a disco party BlogJan2008 027_1.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Pop Go The Wiggles Show 5998073476_c4ddb59658_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a bus 5997521769_2f349b2647_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a tunnel 113.JPG|The Wiggly Group and Rove McManus $_4,000.JPG|The Wiggly Group in Learn, Dance & Sing with The Wiggles 2712076843 28525cac03 o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a Dance Party 2977088628 6a163b70e8 o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a Polka Party 2728437107 cce235fd3b o.jpg|The Wiggly Group on a Family Vacation 3081775205 4028b7070f o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a plane 10439932164_33a25c87af_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a wedding 2743265177_8902b96b19_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in France 2726910862_966bb54dcb_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Church 2745021291_29500280c1_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in China 4439063786_b5662c7766_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in the Art Museum 4439069504_1068cba8c4_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in a Birthday Party 10440004706_41040ce93e_o.jpg|The WIggly Group in United Kingdom 10439999426_52d5db756e_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Wiggledise Resort wiggles21.jpg|The Wiggly Group in New York City 24091b3e-f986-5157-89b6-bf2e18084c79.jpg|The WIggly Group in The 2009 US Tour 2416822802_be72c57b9f_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Wiggle Town 9346737211_69c288b30f_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Las Vegas 3152785_29d276d046_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group and The Murray and Jeff Balloons 3152789_694c5add49_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Taylor Swift IMG_7566.JPG|The Wiggly Group in Wiggly Play Center IMG_5340.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Wiggly Play Center 3013354099_780f079054_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group and a girl Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:2016